Parachutists are routinely deployed during dark of night conditions for maximum security during covert tactical operations.
Aside from considerations such a terrain and vegetation at the intended parachute landing point or drop zone, wind direction and relative wind speed at the drop zone is of the highest concern in setting up a final approach for a successful, safe parachute landing during any operation, but particularly at night when there are likely no other visual cues to these conditions. Also important is the ability to mark the approximate location of the drop zone, itself.
Prior parachute-borne wind direction markers were designed to be deployed from aircraft or by parachutists but lacked the ability to (a) minimize wind drift through the descent phase—thereby having less accuracy of drop zone location marking, and (b) maximize the effect of wind drift after initial contact with the ground by minimizing the mass of all components above the ballast—thereby providing the maximum separation after the ballast lands at the drop zone target. The prior direction markers often failed to provide an indication of wind direction and/or wind speed.
What is needed is a easily deployed, light-weight system that will mark a location at which it is advantageous for the parachutists to target when landing in the dark, providing a clear indication of surface wind direction and relative wind speed at the drop zone location.